The Change
by SuperKamiGuuru
Summary: Gohan has decided to make a change. No longer will he hide himself from anyone. But life  or Dende  has thrown a couple of problems in his path. Will he survive? Read and find out! Rating for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

**_The Change Chapter 1_**

**Hey, SuperKamiGuuru here. I own nothing. NAIL! Gather the Dragonballs so I can wish for the rights to Dragonball Z. **

'Why am I doing this to myself? Why should I try to hide who I am? I have given so much to this planet; I should be able to be me! So I will be who I am.' Onyx eyes snapped open as the decision was made. Son Gohan, 18 year old genius student of Orange Star High, Sayian warrior and student of the Demon King, will no longer hide from the world under the guise of normality. Monday morning was going to be very interesting.

* * *

><p>-Monday morning-<p>

Students chatted away, no cares in the world beyond what happened over the weekend and what was going to happen in the next weekend. Suddenly, all conversation stops and everyone's attention became fixed at the doorway where a tall figure stood. The figure walked into the room, unaware of the attention paid by the occupants, and walked up the stairs to an empty chair beside a group of three that were just as entranced with its appearance as the others.

"Morning," the figure said. Everyone's jaw dropped. THIS was Son Gohan, the transfer nerd? Gohan was wearing a purple fighting gi with a strange symbol on the front instead of his seemingly standard red pants, white shirt, and black vest. Finally, one of the girls near him, a girl named Satan Videl, managed to form a response.

"Gohan! Is that actually you? You look... different." Gohan laughed. If only these poor humans knew how different he really was...

"This is how I usually look. Well, mostly. This is a nicer gi than I usually train in," Gohan said, looking down at the symbol on his gi. "I decided that I wasn't going to conform to the concept that the masses placed on me on my first day. This is who I am." Another of the students, a burly blonde named Sharpner, Gohan interrupted him with a question.

"Whose symbol is that? I know that it isn't Hercule's or one of the traditional schools." Gohan laughed at the thought of wearing the symbol of Hercule. Sharpner began getting mad at Gohan's laughter and took a swing at him. To his surprise, the punch was stopped well before its intended target and he was looking into a pair of black eyes that seemed to stare through his soul.

"I would not advise attempting such a move again. I may not be so lenient next time." Gohan said, glaring into Sharpner's eyes. "I was ready to answer your question, as well as my laughter, before you decided that attacking me would be suitable. The symbol on my front represents the Turtle School, where my father trained. The..." Videl interrupted him.

"The Turtle School? The last people known to train there were Krillin and Son Goku!" Her mouth dropped open at her realization. "Son Goku is your father!"

"Yeah... Why? I know he won a championship before I was born, but that was nearly twenty years ago..." Videl's eyes bugged out of her head.

"Why? Because they were the youngest competitors to ever reach the semi-finals of the World Tournament and Son Goku was the youngest to ever win!"

"Oh right. Forgot about that. I'm just kind of used to him just being... Dad. Anyway, the front symbol is his. The symbol on the back is from my personal symbol. My first and primary master's symbol is on the accessory to this gi, since it is unique to that school." Yet another student, this time a blonde girl named Erasa, interrupted him.

"Ooooo! What's the accessory? Can you put it on? Please?" Gohan sighed and nodded, pulling a capsule out of a pouch on his sash. He clicked the capsule and tossed it a short way away from the group around him. A plume of smoke appeared and just as quickly dispersed to reveal a set of what looked like shoulder pads wrapped in cloth. Sharpner went over to the strange-looking accessory and tried to pick it up off the ground. He strained against the cloth, pulling as hard as he could, but it wouldn't budge. Gohan walked to the accessory and reached around Sharpner to grab it, lifting it with ease. He swung it over his shoulders, cloth loosening out and falling into a cape, fastening it together at the base of his throat. Standing there, he cut an impressive figure. Close to 7 feet tall, cape flapping in a non-existent breeze, muscles in full prominence and his spiked black hair completed the image of a warrior of old.

Every girl in the room looked at Gohan with hearts in their eyes, including one Satan Videl. She was the first to shake it off, however. She circled around to his back, looking at the symbol that adorned the back of it. Something was familiar about the symbol, but she couldn't place it. "Gohan, what's the symbol on the back? It looks really familiar..." Gohan looked over his shoulder and grinned at her.

"That's my primary sensei's symbol. It's the Demon School. My sensei was Piccolo Daimao Jr." Gohan grinned at the memory of his sensei and their training sessions. Videl and the other martial art enthusiasts were taken aback by the name of his sensei.

"You m-m-m-mean that your primary sensei is the Demon King himself," Videl stuttered out. Gohan laughed at the expression on her face.

"Yeah. My first lesson was literally to stop crying. My second lesson involved my body flying at a mountain. Well, it was more like a plateau."

A voice was heard faintly, hardly a whisper, "NERD!"

"Then I got to live in the plains. By myself. For 6 months. Not a thing but the clothes on my back and a sword. I actually kind of miss it at times…" Gohan looked up to see his audience, including the forgotten teacher, enraptured by his story. Everyone seemed horrified about his 'training'. Gohan shrugged. "I ended up enjoying it. My master is one of my closest friends and remains a great mentor. Anyway, enough about me. I think we should start class now." The teacher blinked and shook his head.

"Yes, yes. Well, our class is going to have a very special treat for a couple weeks. We have been invited to both Capsule Corporation and the home of our world's Savior, Satan Hercule!" The entire class broke out into cheers, save for two people. Videl slumped back into her seat, grumbling to herself about her idiotic father. The other, Gohan, slammed his head down on the table while mentally cursing Briefs Bulma and her husband Vegeta. "Class, class, settle down! Now, these packets have all of your information and permission slips. The trip is in one week, so I need these slips back by the end of the week." Then class continued as usual, except there was a feeling of excitement over the announcement. Gohan did not feel that excitement. He knew that it was going to be a very long, and very stressful, two weeks coming ahead.

**Please, Read and Review. Yes, I realize that this isn't very original, but try it out. You've already gotten this far, what's another chapter? Or more…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Many quotes will be pulled from TeamFourStar's Youtube series ****Dragonball Z Abridged****. Most of the ideas in this story are not original, but they are my twist. Please enjoy reading and review.**

**Chapter 2: The Trip**

** Onyx eyes snapped open as a rock hard fist smashed the annoying machine. Gohan relaxed back into his bed, mind completely blank as he tried to wake up. 'Crap. It's Monday. I mean, granted Mondays are always bad, but this is the Monday to kill all Mondays.' Gohan got up and got dressed, trying to get ready to face the coming couple of weeks. After a hurried massacre of breakfast, Gohan grimly flew to school to face his nightmare. He touched down not far from the school and walked to campus, trying to move as slowly as possible. As he neared the school, he saw a huge crowd of people milling about on the lawn.

"Gohan! Gohan! Over here!" The young demi-Sayian quickly found the source of the yells, a small blonde girl waving her arms wildly standing next to a tall blonde man. He headed towards them, his long form passing through the crowd as if it wasn't there. Once he got to his friends, he noticed that they were in really nice clothes. Sharpner had on a three-piece suit and Erasa wore a short dress and heels. "Gohan, why aren't you dressed up? We're going to one of the most important places in the world!" Gohan shrugged.

"It's just Capsule Corporation. Nothing really big." Both blondes stared at him incredulously. "What? Wait, did the form specifically say that we had to be dressed formally or was that a personal choice?" Sharpner pulled the crumpled form out of his suit coat and looked at it.

"It says that all students are required to dress in formal clothes going to Capsule Corporation." Gohan sighed and hung his head. This was not going to be fun.

"Hang on, I'll be back in a minute." The tall demi-Sayian slowly walked into the school to go change. He had been hoping that there would be no need for any formal clothes during the trip, but it seemed that Vegeta had decided to torture him. Four years ago, Vegeta decided that Gohan's heritage was being neglected and that he needed to learn about it and be a part of it. He decided that Gohan's strength was enough to be a Royal Guardsman, traditionally the strongest warriors outside of the royal line. The downside of being part of the Guardsmen was that they were required to wear a formal uniform every time there was an event that required formality, even though there is only one full Sayian and three half-Sayians. Gohan walked back out of the school towards the rest of the class and it felt like déjà vu. Everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at the black-haired teen, just like when he walked into the classroom the week before. "Hey, everyone is staring at me again. What is it this time?"

Videl, who had just gotten to the group as Gohan emerged from the school building, stepped up to tell him why. "You're in a suit of armor and spandex! And a cape. And we would like to know why you have all this on." Gohan sighed. He had been afraid of this. He was wearing the standard Sayian armor, but with three small symbols forming a triangle on the left breastplate, a larger fourth symbol on the right side, and a royal red cape attached. Under the armor was the usual black spandex, with gold-lined white gloves and boots to complete the outfit.

"I have this on because we're required to wear formal clothing to Capsule Corporation. And this is what I am required to wear when formal clothes are needed." He looked down at himself and sighed again. "The armor is because I'm one of the last members of an ancient… tribe, I guess would be the best word. And I am a Royal Guardsman for the tribe, so the armor, spandex and cape are the formal uniform."

"But what about the symbols on the chest? What do those mean?"

"Those are symbols of my lineage and teachings. The bottom right one is the sign of my paternal house, the house of Kakarot. The bottom left is the symbol of my maternal house, the Ox kingship. The top symbol you should remember from my outfit last week, the Demon School's emblem. The rightmost symbol is the symbol for the Royal Guardsmen. I have to wear all four symbols for the formal occasions." Videl nodded, knowing the trappings of formal occasions from her outings with her father. Then she did a double take at the second symbol.

"Wait, you said the Ox kingship. You mean the Eastern kingdom ruled by the ruthless Ox King?" Gohan blinked, trying to reconcile the image of his kindly and slightly bumbling grandfather with the idea of a ruthless king.

"Well, he isn't really that ruthless. At least not anymore. But yes, that was the kingdom I was talking about. What about it?" Videl's mouth dropped open at the thought of Gohan being related to royalty. She shook it off, deciding to not worry about it until later on.

"Noth.. nothing. Never mind. Let's just get on the bus." Gohan shrugged and turned towards the bus. He moved through the crowd with Videl and the blondes in tow, the majority of the students backing up to give them a wide berth. They got on the unusually large bus, making their way to the back. As Gohan sat down he caught a glimpse of the driver and stiffened, his eyes wide and his face pale. Videl looked at him oddly, curious for the sudden change in behavior. The bus quickly filled with rowdy students, the confined space becoming louder and louder with every added teen. As the teacher got on the bus after all of the students were on board, the bus driver got up and faced the group. He was a short plump man in a red vest, his skin black as coal and a pair of white genie-style pants rounding off the outfit.

"Listen up maggots. Popo's about to teach you the pecking order. It goes: you, the dirt, the worms inside of the dirt, Popo's stool, Kami, then Popo. Any questions?" One jock arrogantly stood up.

"Yeah, I got one. Why are you such a… ahh!" The jock suddenly disappeared and Popo closed the window that had mysteriously become open.

"Have fun getting back in, ho!" Popo cackled maniacally as he took his seat behind the wheel of the bus once again. The entire bus remained dead silent for the entire ride, too scared of the insane driver to even consider acting out. The large bus pulls up in front of the huge Capsule Corporation compound, slowing to a stop just outside of the main doors. There was a mad rush for the door, trying to get as far away from the crazy man on the bus. Once everyone got out and was on the lawn, Popo slammed the door shut and pealed out of the compound. Gohan sighed as he looked out over his classmates. This was going to be a very long field trip.

**Sorry for the long time between updates. Between college, job, and life I haven't had the time to do all the work I wanted. Hope that you enjoy it.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry that this has taken so long to get up. I've been working on it off and on for a while, but I finally got off my ass and did it... while standing bored at work. Yay boredom. Please enjoy and remember that I own nothing.**

**Chapter 3**

_Gohan sighed as he looked out over his classmates. This was going to be a very long field trip._

Why did he have to come on this trip in the first place? Oh right, because he wasn't given much of an option. Well, looks like the teacher was just as incoherent as the rest of the class. Shaking his head, Gohan made his way through the crowd to the front gate and hit the small buzzer beside the iron gates. "Authorization: Alpha Romeo Bravo. Identification: Son Gohan, Assistant Director of Research." The gates vibrated and slid open.

The class followed the tall man past the gates and then they all collapsed on the lawn. The young half-Sayian's eyes snapped towards the side yard of the immense complex. Videl, his only classmate who seemed capable of movement past moaning and groaning, slowly turned her head to look at what had gained Gohan's focus. She could make out a small figure coming towards the group with slow, measured strides. As the figure got closer, Videl could make out that it was a male with solid black, flame-like hair. To her trained detective mind, the man's measured gait indicated a serious martial artist who was used to real fighting instead of the standard point spars that most martial artists competed with. It was obvious that he was former special forces, perhaps even a career in wet work or black ops. The black two-button suit that he wore fit him like a glove, indicating money and status, but his movements in the suit were stiff and uncomfortable, showing his distaste for the confining clothing. Once the man came within a couple of dozen meters of the group, Videl could tell that he had not stopped his training, though whatever sort of training that was Videl could not tell. His onyx eyes, very similar in color to Gohan's, she realized, gave the impression of seeing everything and also being focused on only one thing. Looking into those eyes was like drowning in an ocean of darkness.

-COMMERCIAL BREAK-

**This episode has been brought to you by the combined efforts of higher education, a restless mind, and the inspiration of Team Four Star. If you haven't seen their Youtube videos, go watch them. Seriously, drop whatever you're doing and go watch all of their DBZ Abridged videos. Mr. Popo demands it. **

-END COMMERCIAL BREAK-

Gohan smirked as he watched Videl size up and evaluate Vegeta while the prince approached the group. Internally, Gohan frowned at the suit that Vegeta was wearing. 'Must have had to go to a War Committee (*From now on, this will be referred to as **WC***) meeting today. He almost never gets that suit out except for off-site meetings.' The young demi-Sayian's smirked deepened at the thought of Vegeta in a meeting with the multiple former and current generals and admirals that made up the committee. 'And that is why I usually have to go to those meetings. Oh, I had better intercept him before he gets to the students. These little morons have had enough trauma for one day, Mr. Popo saw to that.' The tall youth strode out to meet the shorter prince just out of earshot of the class.

"Why are you coming out here? I figured that you would be out destroying a Gravity Room, or at least a couple of small mountains, after going to the **WC** meeting." Vegeta grimaced as he remembered the meeting.

"Well, usually I would be doing something fun. But the **WC** was rather insistent that you were to be present at this particular meeting, as well as the spawn of the afro-ed baffoon, since his branding company is the competing bid and they want the thoughts of both young people involved in the planning phases." Gohan sighed. Of course, the one time he managed to convince his boss to go to the **WC** meeting, the committee makes him come anyway.

"Alright, well let's get the students organized and settled in. Who was supposed to meet us, Bulma or Mirai?" Vegeta winced.

"Neither. Alexi put her name on the top of the list once she realized that it was your class. I don't know where exactly she is, but I guarantee you that it won't be good for you." Gohan sighed.

"Can you go pull Mirai off the ship propulsion team for the day and get him up to the waiting lounge? I'll escort and set the rules there and he can do the tour and accomodations. While he's doing that, I can go set up the meeting with the **WC** for tomorrow and get a headstart on the redaction paperwork for Alexi. I'm done with her antics." The proud prince smirked at the younger Sayian as he turned to retrieve the requested man.

"It would seem that you're moving further and further from the mindset of your father. He would have never had the heart to fire anyone. I'm glad you finally bucked up and finally decided to step out of his shadow." Gohan shook his head as he turned back to his class.

"Alright, ladies and gentlemen. Since the woman that was supposed to do our meet and greet is not here, i'm going to have to do it. Welcome to Capsule Corporation, the land of the crazy and home of the creatively insane. This is where we take the craziest ideas and concepts that can occur to man and make them a reality. I'm going to show you into one of the waiting lounges and set down the Rules. Please grab your gear that our bus driver *cough* helpfully tossed out of the bus and follow me." The group got up and slowly shuffled over to their bags and began to follow Gohan inside. The demi-Sayian strode puposefully down the halls of Capsule Corporation, giving every indication that he was focused fully on the task at hand. A quick peek into his mind shows that he wasn't even thinking about where his feet were taking him. In reality, he was thinking about how to schedule that meeting and where the necessary redaction paperwork was located in his office. The group arrived at the waiting lounge and Gohan headed straight for the front of the room while his classmates fought for the back seats.

Videl, on the other hand, made a beeline for Gohan. "Alright, Gohan, I want answers and I want them now!" Gohan, who had been scanning the room until that point, slowly turned his gaze down to meet hers. The young detective flinched back from the stare, his piercing eyes hitting her harder than any fist could. The petite girl gathered her courage and pressed forward. "You suddenly know CC protocol and are apparently aquainted with one their Directors, I'm guessing the Director of Security based on Flame-Hair's build and stance. Yet you made no mention of any of this to anyone in the time that you have been at OHS! And don't think that I missed that you had an authorization code and the title of Assistant Director of Research!" Videl's chest heaved as she finished her opening interrogation lines. Gohan's eyebrow raised in a manner reminiscent of a certain green Namekian and his black eyes went colder than the ancient glaciers in the northern pole.

"I was unaware that I had to answer to anyone, save for my bosses. What possible reason would I have had to share this information, ignoring the fact that no one ever asked if I had a job? I've only known you all for a short time, so why would you automatically assume that I would share everything I know with you?" The demi-Sayian stared into Videl's eyes, his cold ebony eyes creating a feeling of physical weight on her. "Go to your seat, Ms. Satan, this discussion will resume later." With that, Gohan turned his eyes back on the rest of the class. Videl quietly made her way to a seat near Sharpner and Erasa as Gohan cleared his throat and the class quieted down.

"Ok everybody. There are a few basic rules that you will need to know and follow. Rule one: Stay in your groups when we're in the labs and away from our designated recreational areas. The scientists here are NOT here to be your babysitters. They have been well-trained to automatically assume that anyone they do not recognize is a threat and they will take steps to neutralize threats. Those steps can and will range from detaining you until the police arrive, throwing you into our brig, permanently crippling you, or just plain killing you. Ignorance of this and other rules is not sufficient to exempt you from punishments. Rule number two: Stay in your assigned areas and do not wander the compounds. This is for the same reasoning as the first rule and the same punishments can apply." Gohan's eyes roamed the group, spotting likely offenders. "Rule three, and this one is very important: Obey any and all orders that the staff gives you, unless the orders are illegal or immoral. This does include myself." Gohan spotted a tall man slip into the back of the room. "And that concludes the rules from myself. Briefs Mirai, the head Research Scientist, will be doing your tour and show you to your accomadations. Mirai?" The purple-haired young man nodded and gestured towards the door that he had just came in from.

"Just this way, folks." The students got up and followed Mirai out of the room, most of them grumbling about the rules and speculating about the punishments.

"Videl, hang back for a bit, I need to speak with you." The girl froze and slowly turned towards the young demi-Sayian.

**DUNDUNDUN! What will happen next?! Tune in next time for the answer on... The Change!**

**I know that this is very different than the first couple of chapters, but I think that it makes for a pretty good set-up for the rest of the fic. Unfortunately, I can't be funny all of the time. I hope that you enjoy this one as much as I enjoyed writing it. Please remember to read and review. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Oh God, there's a second update in just over a week! Craziness, right? Oh, to all of those reviewers who say that they don't remember Mr. Popo being that mean/crazy, this is the Popo from the Dragonball Z Abridged Series by TeamFourStar, not the standard one from the television series. This chapter will (hopefully) have some more humor in it than the previous one, but it is still a serious part. So please read, enjoy, and review! Reviews do make my afternoon most of the time, so thanks to the ones who have already done some!**

_"Videl, hang back for a bit, I need to speak with you." The girl froze and slowly turned towards the young demi-Sayian._

The young girl cringed as she turned towards Gohan. Had she gone too far with her questioning? Gohan motioned her to follow him as he opened a side door to the classroom. The two of them fell in step with each other as they went down one of the long hallways, Videl hurrying some to keep stride with the much taller man. "Where are we going?" Gohan grinned. He knew that it was killing her to not be in complete control of any given situation.

"You'll see in just a couple of minutes." Videl narrowed her cerulean eyes at the tall half-alien. She didn't like this change in Gohan's attitude. People just didn't change that much virtually overnight. She was going to get to the bottom of this very hot 'NO! Not hot. Videl Satan does NOT think that guys are hot!' enigma. The tiny girl fumed as the pair seemingly wandered down the endless identical hallways of the massive complex. Gohan kept his steady pace down the hall towards a dead-end. Videl looked around as they walked and noticed that there were no more doors or windows, and hadn't been any for a rather long time, along the hall like there had been on virtually every other hall. They reached the end of the hall where there were two doors on opposite sides of the hall. One had a plaque on the wall that read 'Dr. Briefs Vegeta, Director of Research.' The door opposite had a cube-shaped hole in the wall that held holographic words which read 'Dr. Son Gohan, Assistant Director of Research.' Videl looked flummoxed after she read the second sign. She couldn't believe that the tall nerd was actually held a doctorate and was one of the most powerful and shadowy men on the planet.

Gohan grinned at the look on Videl's face. It was always entertaining when he got to show off his credentials to people. "Come into my office, Videl. It's a techie's playground." He winked at her as he stuck his arm into the hologram, manipulated his fingers in a specific manner, and then pushed the door open. "Welcome to Toy Land." Videl stepped inside and looked around in awe. The office/lab was massive! It spanned what seemed like half of the building and was filled with various gadgets and equipment, both hanging from the ceiling and littering various steel workbenches around the lab. In one corner, there was a car and a hover bike laying in several pieces while in another corner, there was a massive oak desk with an executive chair behind it.

Videl started wandering over towards the gadgets and worktables, but was interrupted by a gravelly voice yelling, "Prepare yourself for my signature attack! Double Sunday!" The trained fighter in the girl instantly reacted and she jumped back straight into a fighting stance.

"What in the hell was that?!" Gohan was half-collapsed on his desk, laughing hard at her reaction.

"That's just a little joke from my past. Always an entertaining way to keep the rookies out of the lab space. Now." At this, Gohan's face went from jolly to deadly serious in a heartbeat. "Please take a seat, we have a lot to do and not much time to do it in." Videl gingerly slid out of her stance and made her way over to a seat in front of Gohan's giant desk. Gohan nodded to himself as he gracefully sat in his own chair.

"What do we need to talk about?" Videl leaned forward to give an intimidating stare to the tall man, but she may as well have been pouting for all the effect it had. Gohan reached in a drawer to his left and pulled out a piece of paper as he snagged a pen off of his desk with his right hand. He wrote for a few moments, not looking at Videl as he scribbled on the paper. Videl was becoming angrier and visibly straining to hold her temper. Gohan looked up just as her last nerve was about to snap, his onyx eyes boring deep into her cerulean eyes.

"Did you know that your father's company is attempting to gain a foothold in the defense contractor industry?" Videl nodded, caught off-guard by the question. Of course she knew, her father had used some of her ideas on fighting moves and detective techniques to use for the military police forces. "Well, it would appear that whoever your representative is to the War Committee has impressed them with his presentation. The Committee wants a meeting to happen that involves CC and Satan Industries **(AN: Satan Industries will be now known as SI)**. More specifically, they want to meet with the head designers of both companies for these products. I was the design lead for military contracts here at Capsule Corp. Do you know who the lead was at SI?" The black-haired girl shook her head, though she had a sinking feeling who it was. "You, Ms. Videl. Their listings have you in the role of lead designer for their Defense Division."

Videl was flummoxed. Why would her dad's company list her as the lead designer? All she did was give a couple of tips for investigative procedures and military fighting techniques, how did that qualify her as the lead designer? Her eyes hardened as she stared at Gohan. Why would he be telling her all of this in private instead of just mentioning it to her just before the meeting? Surely he didn't want her to win the bid, so why was he being helpful? Maybe he was trying to get her to give up the bid and just support the Capsule Corp bid! Gohan looked up and blinked at the furious look in the girl's eyes.

"Videl, I brought you here to let you know about the meeting and to give you some time to familiarize yourself with the material vital to your bid. I have," Gohan reached into another drawer and pulled out a long tan envelope, "the information that SI provided the WC for their project. You can look over it to prepare. I also wanted to impress upon you the seriousness of these bids and who they affect." Gohan leaned forward and his eyes hardened as he stared into Videl's blue eyes. "The bids are for new techniques and technologies for the front line fighters in the military, the infantry. They need body armor, weapons, and solid hand-to-hand techniques. Our duty to them is to provide the best that we can give them so that they can continue to protect and serve." Videl nodded emphatically. She had been an advocate for better funding of both military and police personnel for many years. She took the packet, surprised at the lightness of it.

"Can I use one of the workbenches?" Gohan nodded as he stood.

"Of course. You'll need some space to work. The class will be on the tour for another couple of hours, so you have some time. I have a bit of work to do myself that I won't get to do for a while because of this Kami-forsaken trip, so I'll be under the car if you need anything." The tall Sayian walked over towards the dismantled car and Videl made a beeline for a clean workbench.

Videl spread out the papers that she pulled out of the envelope across the workbench. She began looking at the papers and her expression quickly turned into a frown. She only had about ten pages of specifications and a single page describing the bid. The girl put the papers in order and spaced them out so she could see them all at once and cross-referenced them with the bid page in her hand. There was the various fighting tactics that she had given to her dad, taking up five pages for stance pictures and diagrams. And the other five pages were descriptions of the policing techniques that she had suggested for the Military Police. But where was the armor designs and the weapon designs? Did the company not include those designs in the packet given to CC?

"Gohan, can you come here please?" The demi-Sayian slid out from underneath his partially dismantled car and got up.

"What do you need? I thought you were going through the SI bid specs?" Gohan sauntered over to the petite girl and stood beside her. "Find something that you don't understand?" Videl shook her head

"I wish. Gohan, would SI have left out anything in the packet? Since it was coming to you, they could have left some of the designs out, right?" Gohan smirked and shook his head.

"If they had known that it was coming to us, maybe. But they didn't know that it was coming to us. One of my contacts on the WC got worried about the lack designs in the SI bid and sent that over to us to check. Why?" Videl sighed.

" Because it has no actual designs. The only things in here are fighting techniques that I designed and some police techniques that I made using normal civilian methods. No body armor. No weapons." Gohan's smirk fell off his face and his expression became thunderous.

"None? At all?" Videl shook her head. "That's unbelievable. And very close to criminal." Videl craned her neck to look at the tall man's face and asked the question that had been on her mind since she opened the packet.

"How did my father's rep 'impress' the WC if this is what was presented?" Gohan's expression sent cold shivers cascading down the girl's spine.

"Because the civilian half of the WC are almost all heavily invested in SI. If they can swing this contract, then it would bring millions to the stockholders and board of directors. I'm willing to bet that the representative used the Satan name from the Martial Arts world to sway a couple of the dimmer military men, likely the admirals who aren't affected by this contract." The powerfully muscled man began pacing back and forth. Videl began backing away from the man who was radiating anger and fury like heat from an oven. The man whipped out a thin bit of glass and tapped it hard. A face appeared as a hologram above the glass, a green face. Videl stared with wide eyes at the green face in the hologram, even as Gohan began to talk to it.

"Piccolo. Spar. Now. Wastelands." The green... thing paled a little as Gohan tossed the glass onto the workbench and cut off the connection. The onyx-eyed man started towards the door, but stopped at the sound of Videl's voice.

"Gohan, I have a question and want you to give me a completely honest answer. Was that thing on the phone... was it a Yoshi?" The Sayian froze for a second and then collapsed on the ground in laughter. Videl looked confused at the reaction to the perfectly valid (to her) question. The young man slowly got off the ground, still laughing.

"Oh, that's wonderful. I'll have to tell Piccolo that when I see him. I'll see you later, Videl. The door will lock itself on the way out and you just need to ask how to rejoin the class while standing in the hallway to find your way there." The girl looked confused as the man walked out of the office, still chuckling as he left.

**Alright guys, hopefully you enjoyed this one! Don't worry, the serious bits going to be more spread out for the rest of the fic (hopefully). Please Read and Review! Thanks for reading!**

** SuperKamiGuuru**


End file.
